world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021414NullarRilset
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 02:06 -- 02:08 AG: rilset 02:08 AG: happy matesprit day 02:08 AG: er, I mean, technically, it's past midnight, so 02:08 AG: er, not that we're, uh, 02:08 AG: you know. quadrants day. 02:08 AG: let's call it quadrants day. 02:08 AC: You are babbling. 02:08 AG: uhm. 02:08 AG: yes, I suppose I am. 02:08 AC: It iS funny though. 02:09 AG: well. that's a relief /: 02:09 AC: Why are you talking to me thiS fine night, in any caSe? 02:09 AC: Should you not be with your mateSPrite? 02:09 AG: that'd be the thing wouldn't it. 02:09 AG: I... hope I'm not distracting you from yours. 02:09 AC: She iS Still SleePing. I have time. 02:10 AG: oh! that's... that's good, then. 02:10 AC: So, haPPy mateSPrit day. A funny greeting to me, of all PeoPle. 02:10 AG: I mean. not that she's sleeping, that 02:10 AG: I'm... not bothering you er 02:11 AG: to, to you of all people 02:11 AG: yeah! Of course. let's uh 02:11 AC: Let'S what, my dear? 02:11 AG: let's chalk it up to, uhm, me not being able to greet mine 02:11 AG: I decided to branch out, or something. 02:12 AG: I don't know, it felt, uh, reasonable 02:12 AC: I SuPPoSe to Someone aS meSSed uP aS you are, it might. 02:12 AG: Oh. 02:12 AC: Nullar, I hate you. 02:12 AC: I want that to be clear. 02:13 AG: y-yeah. thanks! 02:13 AG: right, uh, right back atcha. 02:14 AG: I'm... I think I'm going to leave now. 02:14 AC: Would you do me a favor, firSt? 02:14 AG: Depends on the favour, naturally. 02:14 AC: Of courSe. 02:15 AC: But thiS Should not be too taxing. I would like you to cloSe your eyeS, and Picture me for a moment. Can you do that? 02:15 AG: Colour me suspicious, but that seems simple enough. 02:15 AC: Are you doing it? 02:16 AG: rilset if I was I couldn't answer the fucking question. 02:17 AG: one sec, changing computers -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 02:17 -- -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 02:17 -- 02:17 AG: okay back, is this better 02:17 AC: Can your hear my wordS? 02:17 AG: a fascimile, sure 02:18 AC: AS long aS you can underStand my meaning. CloSe your eyeS, and Picture me. PleaSe. 02:18 AG: Uhmmmmm, alright 02:18 AG: this isn't any of your weird one handed shit is it rilset 02:19 AC: I am typing with both handS. You have my word. 02:19 AC: Now, can you See me? 02:19 AG: alright, fine. 02:19 AG: w... well enough I suppose. 02:19 AC: How do I look? DeScribe me. 02:22 AG: You look like I should break your nose. /: 02:23 AC: So juSt about normal. Good. Now, am I juSt Standing there, looking at you? 02:24 AG: Rilset this is a little weird. 02:24 AC: I think you will like it. Am I facing you? 02:24 AG: I.... yes, sure. 02:25 AC: Good. Now, I want you to imagine I am StePPing a little cloSer to you, dear. Til we are face to face. Can you do that? 02:27 AG: Rilset. ((exhale/sigh)) Yes, okay. Where is this- where is this going. 02:28 AC: I reach out a hand, Snagging it in your hair. I Pull your face to mine and kiSS you hard. 02:29 AG: Rilset! Th, uh, th... this is is wildly inappropriate!! 02:29 AC: My teeth run along the edge of your liP. You are bleeding lightly. 02:29 AG: ((heavy sigh.)) 02:30 AC: You try and headbutt me but I hold you in Place, SuStaining the kiSS. 02:31 AG: Rilset. You don't have to.... This is bordering on pity. 02:31 AC: I finally break away, look you deeP in the eye, and Say 'HaPPy MateSPrit Day, dear.' 02:32 AG: Hhh... hah! Hah, okay. 02:32 AG: ((Some garbled noises make it through the mic input.)) 02:32 AC: It SeemS only right you Should hear it from Someone, even if only your own imagination. 02:33 AG: Well. Well. 02:33 AG: Hah. Thanks, I, I... hah. 02:34 AC: Have fun? 02:34 AG: Ss... Sure, yeah, of.. of course. 02:34 AG: I'm... I'm sorry, I really 02:34 AG: should go. have to. 02:34 AG: I'm-- 02:34 AG: bye. -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 02:34 --